Syndicate adventures
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if it wasn't just the Dark Hand gathering Talismans? What if the Syndicate was also on the hunt? How would the Chan clan do against a far more deadly enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Syndicate adventures

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

El Toro Fuerte sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror...more specifically he looked at the talisman that was encrusted into his mask...ever since he found this talisman in those ruins...true it had made him a world-famous wrestler and restored people's interest in the noble profession of luchadore wrestling...on the other hand...was this right? He-

"El Toro! El Toro!" El Toro immediately put away these thoughts as his number one fan- Paco -burst into the room...a rare look of concern on his face.

El Toro looked at him concerned, "Paco...what is wrong?" Paco panted from the effort of running. "E-El Toro...The walking apocalypse! He's challenging you!"

For a moment...El Toro paled...who hadn't heard of 'Killbane Pryor, AKA 'the Walking Apocalypse'? A mountain of a man who was the most feared Luchadore who ever lived! A controversial figure who not only took his 'victims' masks...but their heads as well! He literally ripped their heads off with his bare hands!

Just as easily as these fears came...they dissipated as the reassuring surge of magic flowed from the Ox talisman. El Toro Fuerte smirked...if ever their was a justification for using such underhanded means...it was bringing down a monster like that!

He gave Paco a reassuring pat on the head, "Fear not paco! That criminal will never be able to stand to a true luchadore!"

...

 _When these hands are crushing your throat, your dying breath won't be an appeal to God. It'll be "Thank you, Killbane."_ That was what Killbane had predicted to El Toro before the match...and it had come true.

El Toro Fuerte...was dead.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed a sobbing Paco.

Killbaine held the former Luchadore's head in the palm of his hand... "Alas poor Toro...I kicked your ass..." Mocked Killbaine with a laugh.

But despite the bravado he was showing to the booing crowd...he was confused. Not only had he had a thug break Toro's leg before the fight, he'd also bribed the drug tester to inject him with a poison to make his muscles weaker...and yet he This guy- A man only half his size -had been able to overpower him multiple times!

Killbaine would never admit to it...but he'd only won because Toro's make-shift cast had broken, hurting him long enough for Killbaine to gain the upper hand...

No, no matter how much he looked at it, it made no- _"Hello, what have we here?"_ Thought Killbaine to himself as he spoted a strange gleam off the ox symbol on the bloody mask...curious, he touched it-

 **ZAP!**

And just like that...the future became just a little darker...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Syndicate adventures**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

Matt Miller couldn't believe it...he was holding a semi-truck above his head! With his bare hands! ...and all thanks to this glowing bauble!

Killbane gestured to Matt, "You see? What did I tell you?" He and Matt were in the penthouse with the other Syndicate head honchos; Viola, Kiki, and of course Phillipe Loren himself...

Phillipe nodded, "Indeed, you were right to bring this to our attention Mr. Killbane...this could prove to be quite lucrative for us." He turns to his other subordinates. "Viola, you and your sister take this talisman to our scientist and see what they make of it. Mr. Matt gather any and all intel you can find on this relic and anything similar to it."

He then dismisses them as they go to do their various tasks, Phillipe watches as Killbane leaves...he didn't kid himself, Killbane was a ruthless, ambitious one...if not for the fact Phillipe was one of the few people he respected and his current situation was too lucrative to consider shaking things up...Phillipe shook his head. Well, it didn't matter right now...right now he'd just keep having Eddie watched...and preparing to 'curtail' theses rising stars...'The Saints'.

...a week later...

Valmont didn't know what was happening, this morning he was the head of a powerful crime organization and now... "What do you mean all my bank accounts are empty!?" He demanded of his banker.

"Uh...probably a computer glitch?" Said the banker over the phone nervously. Valmont growled, He didn't have time for this nonsense! The 'Talisman hunt had hit one setback after another! First Section 13 had become aware of his 'quest', this Jackie Chan pest and his meddling, the loss of both Rooster and Rabbit Talismans...the baffling disappearance of the Ox(1). Not to mention the odd interference that was preventing his sources from finding any others...

"Mr. Valmont, you have a Mr. Killbane to see you." Said his secretary over the intercom.

Valmont snarled, "Not now Sherry! I'm busy!"

"Uh...Mr. Valmont? I'm not sure I'm adequately emphasizing the SIZE of Mr. Killbane..." She trailed off nervously.

Valmont rubbed his forehead, what was wrong with everyone today? Why were they being so insolent?! "I said I don't-

 **BOOM!**

Valmont barely dodged a screaming Toru as he flew through his office door, over his head, through the adjacent wall and fell like a stone to the street below...

It was only then that Valmont grasped what Sherry meant by SIZE, Killbane grabbed Valmont by the throat and lifted him into the air; "Your 'Dark Hand' belongs to us now and your 'friend' will be dealing with us from now on, capiche?" It wasn't a question...

Valmont gulped but nodded, he cursed himself for not recognizing Killbane's name...Valmont was no fool, when the Syndicate asked for something...you GAVE it...

...A couple days later...

"But Jackie!" "No buts Jade! Your not taking the rabbit talisman to show off to your classmates! Our job needs to remain a secret, not to mention the danger exposing such magic to the world could do!"

Before Jade can retort...

 **crack**

All the power went out in the entire section 13 base, Jackie's hair went on end...he had a BAD feeling about this.

"Jade, forget what I just said. Grab the Talismans and go." Said Jackie Firmly as he reached toward a katana.

Jade looked at him confused, "Wha- Jackie?" "JADE, GO NOW!" Jade flinched, she'd NEVER heard him that panicked before! She quickly grabbed the two talismans and made a break for it...

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly there was an explosion on the far side of the base, Jade couldn't see what was happening...but she could HEAR the gunfire...and the sound of Section 13 agents being overrun and gunned down...

Jade ran! For the first time ever her life no longer felt like a cool cartoon...just a nightmare M rated game! For the first time coming here she felt like the little kid she tried so hard NOT to be, she was running scared AWAY from the action with the talisman's-

THE TALISMANS! She slapped her forehead, she'd been so busy panicking she'd forgotten about them. She tried to pull them out of her pockets while running, but her pocket was too confined and her stupid wallet was in the way!

Not having a choice, she ducks into a room to hunker down and bring out the talisman in peace, she opened the door-

 **ZAP!**

And gets hit by a green energy beam!(2) "GAH! Sorry Jade! The power outage put this bad boy on the fritz! Oh, boy you just got hit by a bunch of chrono particles! We need you to get you to med-bay-

 **BANG!**

Those were the last words Kepler ever uttered before a sniper blew his head to bits, Jade would deny it later...but she wet herself then and there. Not caring about anything else she grabs the rabbit and RUNS LIKE FRACK!

All around her Section 13 agents were being gunned down in decidedly one-sided fights...where was Jackie! Jackie was a hero! And hero's always knew what to do! They always win! Thinks Jade frantically to herself.

She turned a corner just as jackie attacked an assailant with his Katana-

 **BANG!**

The assailant simply leisurely pulls out his gun and shoots him in the head-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Screams Jade, she sucks down hear tears and continues to run...not noticing that she seemed to be picking up speed...green sparks flying...

she jumps into a trash chute and lands outside in a dumpster-

 **ZAP**

She looks down at herself amazed as she suddenly grows up several years to become a teenager...

 **RIP**

Which completely destroys her clothes! mortified Jade covers her naked body as she streaks super-fast threw the city, _"Jackie dead, Section 13 gone, I'm buck naked...how could this get worse?"_

Sadly, poor Jade just invoked good old Murphy- no not the kid in the sweater vest...although that's probably a good thing...anyway-

...

Miss Hartman sighed, "Jade, Tardy again." Drew smirked, big surprise. Jade said she'd bring 'proof' of her stories and next day she's a no-show...probably too embarrassed to-

 **BOOM!**

...

"One more thing! You need to pay tax! One more thing! You need to buy the rest! It's a set! One more thing!" The customer groans as the crazy old man prattles on and on about what he's selling to him...

"One more thing! You should really-

 **BOOM!**

...

Phillipe smoked his cigar as San Francisco burned to the ground around him...a terrible waste, but one could not destroy a government organization- not even him -without reprisal...unless of course...you have a scapegoat prepared...

"DONE!" Shouted Matt Miller excited, "Far as the US government is concerned, they've just been invaded by Australia!"

Phillipe nodded, thanks to the...'new arrangement' he'd reached with Shendu...a new age of Syndicate domination was assured!

...the upcoming 'meet and greet' with the so-called-saints...seemed almost anti-climatic in comparison...

...

...no one noticed the blur leaving the shattered remains of her home city...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **(1): at this point only the rooster and Rabbit have been found**

 **(2): this is an AU of the 'through the Rabbit hole' episode.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
